Labyrinth Arena
Labyrinth Arena is the 2nd installment of the Labyrinth series, but often excluded as the 2nd being a spin off. It is a Labyrinth-themed, 3D racing game produced by Fritez Franchise. Being part of the Labyrinth series which empizies hamsters as characters, the game uses Hamster balls (simply titled Capsules) instead of karts and vehicles to match the series. It will be platformed on the Wii U. Gameplay Most of Labyrinth Arena's modes use the gameplay included in this section. '' Unlike most racing games, instead of using vehicles, capsules are used to put emphasis on the series overall hamster-esuqe theme. This makes the control scheme much different, making it like controlling the character instead of controlling the ball-like capsule their in. For example, in a vehicle racing game to move in any direction the player must accelerate and to turn around they must make a U-turn, but In Labyrinth Arena the player controls their character as if they were in a 3D platformer. Alike most racing games, the goal is to get to a certain destination on a racetrack. Instead of circuiting around to a finish line, every track has an arena in the center that players race to. With the arena being in the center of the racetrack, rather than being one linear route there are multiple paths branching out from it each represented by a certain color. This gives players multiple ways to play the track, especially as paths can mingle into other paths. In the beginning, the player can choose what path they start on by driving into a cannon with the same color as the color representing that path. Some tracks however, have the player fall from the sky and tilt their controller to land into one of the path's entrances. While racing through paths to try and get to the center first, the player will sometimes enter gigantic hamster pipes that are antigravity meaning the player can move up the sides and ceiling. As the player races, they may find various stickers on the that they can run over to stick onto their capsule. There are various types of stickers but they don't come into use until the player gets to the arena in the center of the battlefield. If the player moves through a bubble ring or sinks underwater, their Capsule will transform into a bubble and they will be able to float around freely until the player touches some kind of terrain or surfaces depending on the reason they morphed into a bubble. Items are also present in the game, but are quite different from other racing games. Each player will start off with one of each item. There are 9 different items in the game and 8 of them are categorized by one of the four card suits. Two cards are randomly picked to be in each card suit making there 2 items being spades, 2 clubs, 2 diamonds and 2 hearts.The remaining card that ended up not being picked is a star. But if the player customizes this amount, it's possible to have more than two of one suit or even all of one suit, but still only one star is allowed. Although players can use all 9 items from the beginning, they'll have very weak effects. However, there are also large cards on the ground throughout the racetrack that the player can move over and flip over the contents. If the result was a 2 of spades, than any spade items would be upgraded by two levels to increase their quality. The star item also gets upgraded 2 levels because it is a wild card and is upgraded by any card. The maximum quality level of an item is 12, equivalent to an ace. After one round passes, the player will receive one of each item making it possible to hold up to 3 of the same item because there are 4 rounds in a cup. When at least four of the eight players get to the arena, the the other four are automatically put into a cannon and shot into the arena. Players then battle eachother by trying to push opponents off the arena. When the player is defeated, they will take their place and obtain their points for that round. However, not all racers are the same while battling, all the stickers the player collected, come into use to upgrade the player's vehicle when battling starts. These stickers may increase stats, grant the player extra abilities or even give them an extra fall. The first three players who got into the arena, get drastic upgrades that greatly increase their stats, the 1st player gets the best golden upgrade while 2nd and third get the silver and bronze upgrades. While waiting for at least 4 players to arrive, the player gets a view of the whole racetrack and can snipe missiles at players who are racing. If a player gets hit by a missile, some of their stickers go to the player who hit them. Modes Tourney Trial Expedition Minigames Machine Bosses Collection Characters 'Default' Team Ace Team Joker *Mr.E *Ms.L *--- *--- 'Secret''' Team Hand *Dejetal *Kary *--- *--- Team Foot *EMael *Kasy *--- *--- Capsules Items *Dejet Stickers Stat Stickers Ability Stickers Arenas Bosses Minigames Marbles Bingo Battle Gallery RingHamsterHavoc.png|Tenshi Capsule.png|A capsule